bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arteminx
Welcome We are both crats. =) --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you think is better for a category, Characters, or Brawlers???????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) What should we do for a place?????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Answer. So far just me, you, and TwinStar. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I still don't have a character, I made a blog narrowing it down to 3. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I made this blog for a character, I didn't like moy other one. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know where he is... -Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) For You. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Why not just make a page for her??? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea for tomorrow's episode. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've already made 300 edits in just 2 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Here You Go. http://www.gimp.org/ --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) sooo I got an idea for tomorrow's episode. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Our characters go on a quest to find Rainbow Monarus. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, BYE. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Should the place we make the place our characters live in Earth, or a Bakugan-inhabited world??? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Reoly. Let's just stay the only 2 crats, but we can make people Admins. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) If you go to their contributions, there's a section that says "User rights management." --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) If someone vandalises twice in a row or more, it's easier than clicking undo a lot. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) For episode 3, which 1 do you want, QM or RM. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No, not really. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 07:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Are we still doing episode 3 today?????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) HI. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I was gonna make a character tomorrow. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 07:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Highlight the name, right-click, copy, then paste to the spot you want. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :ERR, pic name. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Night. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Now I Did. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, if I can figure out a name. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ... can we just do the episode now since the three of us are online? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! 21:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) BYE. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 21:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I added some pics to Minx Elfin's page, want the Subterra one there too????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Are we still gonna do episode 3?????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you want this but. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 05:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I had 1 once, still can't get rid of it, or use my computer. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 06:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm still here. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thought you might want this. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Done. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 08:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm falling asleep, so I might not be able to do episode 4, but if I might be able to. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 09:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) HI. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 10:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) My computer crash, so I have to use my phone and PSP go, which double-post in blogs. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 07:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) i know it will make a plot hole, but do you want to brawl? A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 17:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks Minxy. if i didn't already love Meia, i would love you right now. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 17:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) well the other people on BW don't think so. (goes into a corner and snivels.) A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 17:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) my friends and i do to, but i am at least a rollback. this wiki is much smaller, so it is a lot less hassle. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 17:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) are you really crazy enough to bring down big-boss? A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 17:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) i may have grown up on wiki with him in charge, but he needs to be at LEAST less strict. g2g, friend is staying the night and my grandparents won't let me have the computer when we have company. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. 18:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) MINXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 16:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm waiting for the others so we can do an episode or two. not a clue. my user name without dashes. you want to join our episodes??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) is she any form of evil??? because if so, you will have to wait until the next episode. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gwen it is. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Twilight You're a Twilight fan too?!?! I read all the books and seen Eclipse 4 times already. I'm not gay I'm a boy though. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 21:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I finally got my computer back. =) --Recgameboy | The eyes of the ranger upon you. 04:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Twilight rocks. I even have the graphic novel. I saw it 5 times now!!! And by the way can you use a signature please? !!!! I forget. TwinStar told me. AΩ|''Drago has a mustache''[[User:Agent Z/guestbook|'':)]] 23:24, J 13:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot. Go to Bakugan Wiki to a page that Abce2 has his signature on. Click edit, then click Source at the top right of you're edit bar. Copy and paste his signature to the signature bar in preferences. Then click the Custom Signature Button, and change all the words in the signature to the words you want. AΩ|[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Drago has a mustache]][[User:Agent Z/guestbook|'':)]] 23:24, J 13:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Did it work? It also works with TwinStar's AΩ|[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Drago has a mustache]][[User:Agent Z/guestbook|'':)]] 23:24, J 14:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) My new signature is copied off TwinStar's [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:41 14:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) HI. HI. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 16:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the starting place. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 06:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) OK. Minxy, Can I have crat rights? Rec is never on anymore, and we want to start up again. Please? It's MY world, you're IN IT! 22:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I am confirming now, and I will try my hardest to help you out. It's the least I can do. If you ever need anything, just let me know, and I will help as best I can. You. Freaking. IDIOT! 11:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can think of someone who deserves it. Sarah. She has been on board since she has heard of this place, and she also knows how to make good decisions regarding the community. I would say TS as a candidate, but he is already one. Just throwing this out there. I will take care of the pages when I get the chance. I am a little sick, so idk when I will be able to do this. You. Freaking. IDIOT! 17:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know whom all is going to be in either, so I say we just go with the flow on that. You. Freaking. IDIOT! 18:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) They are at school. We may have to wait for the weekend, that would be easier. Or a week day where we don't have school. Either way, it isn't going to happen today. Well, unless you are going to be on in about 3 hours. You. Freaking. IDIOT! 18:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) In that case, I will see if I can get them on later. We have all missed this place. Our spring break isn't until the end of next month. Oh, and one thing. What happened to Rec? You. Freaking. IDIOT! 18:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you a girl ? Don't be offended!!! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 03:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 04:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I also like Cinccino. --Recgameboy | "I don't care about your situation." 04:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Minxelfinforever. I just approved your request for help, and I'm here to follow up with you. The wiki has a few , so if you would, please put them into an appropriate category as soon as you get a chance. I'll drop by again tomorrow when I'm back to work and start getting your suggestions for the wiki's new look. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I just saw your message. Good work taking care of those uncategorized pages! Do you have preferences, ideas, or guidance you could share with me regarding what you want the wiki's new look to be (mainly the background)? If you know of any good, large images (1024x768 or larger) that you'd like me to use, please link me to them. For the logo, I was thinking of finding a font similar to the official Bakugan logo font and add "Roleplay Wiki" to it. :For the main page, I can set it up like the Charmed Wiki, since that's what you said you had started doing. Which sections of their main page did you want to use here? If you want to use a slider, each image on it has to be exactly 673x410. If you pick out an image to use for each slide you want, I can resize them so they'll work on the slider. Similarly, if you want to use those character "buttons", they need to be 100x100, so I can make those images if you tell me which characters you want to be featured there. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the detailed info. I had already made the logo I uploaded thinking that you were going to continue using a dark theme. No worries though. I can easily change it to look like what you described. I'll do that before I stop working today, then start on a new background tomorrow. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I have two background previews for you to look at. Preview #1 uses the new background with a light-colored page. Preview #2 uses the same background but with the current dark page. If you like the new background, let me know which page color you want to use (the new light one, or the current dark one) and I'll set it up. Or if you want me to change something about the background, give me your feedback on that too. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I replaced the character on the left (forgot his name already) with Julie, and set up the new theme using the colors from preview #1 as you requested. How does it look? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've been helping another wiki along with yours, and when I previously said "For the main page, I can set it up like the Charmed Wiki, since that's what you said you had started doing," I got mixed it. It was actually the admin at the other wiki that said that, heh. But since you said you like the main page on the Charmed wiki, I'll start working on your main page when I return to work on Monday. Enjoy your weekend! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, one more thing - if you want to "lock" the background image's position so that it doesn't scroll with the page (some wikis prefer it), just go to . At the top, click Customize. Then under the background graphic, check the box next to "fix". Then click Save. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just redesigned the main page using the characters you listed in the order you listed them, so feel free to reorder them if you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Honestly I have no clue. It should. You may want to go ask Central. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 21:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, When are you going to do Part 2 Bakugan evoloution?C22helios 20:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC)